


A Moste Merrie Tale of Ribaldry at Hogwarts

by harry_potter_much_sexy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_potter_much_sexy/pseuds/harry_potter_much_sexy





	A Moste Merrie Tale of Ribaldry at Hogwarts

Here beginneth the tale of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Twas a warm, balmy autumn day, and all Hogwarts was of great merriment and rejoicing, for twas the eve of Michaelmas. It came to pass that Harry Potter, son of James, for devious reasons, snuck into to the domicile of Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius. He entered into the room when lo! he espied Draco in the corner, completely bereft of clothing! And Draco was wonderfully wroth; “What doest thou here”, quoth he, with an air of fury and erotic fascination, for Harry was a rather comely lad. “Fie upon thee for intruding upon my domicile!”, said Draco unto Harry. Harry found this outburst strangely titillating, for Draco was passing fair and comely. “It seemeth then” quoth Harry “that I have been a rather naughty boy, and must needs be punished”. “Very well then” said Draco unto Harry, “hie thee hither, divest thyself of thy garments, and lie thyself prone on my bed.” And it came to pass that Harry, son of James, gat himself to the bed, divested himself of all his garments, and laid himself on the bed of Draco. “Let there be mood light”, saith Draco, and it was so. Harry heard Draco rummaging through his trunk, and he turned around to see what was coming to pass, when LO AND BEHOLD, he saw Draco brandishing a WHIP that was wonderfully large. And it came to pass, that with the whip Draco smote Harry, son of James, thrice upon the buttocks. And there was much weeping and gnashing of teeth, yet Harry was wonderfully pleasured. And Harry spake unto Draco, saying, “Oh yes, baby! I charge thee give me more!” It came to pass that three angry red marks streaked across the buttocks of Harry, son of James, as a result of the vigorous whipping thereof by Draco, son of Lucius. And Draco beheld the fruits of his labor, and saw that it was good. “Here endeth thy penitence, for methinks that the red marks that streak across thy buttocks like comets across the night sky suffice.” “Nay!” quoth Harry, remiss at the prospect of losing the erotic attentions of Draco, “this penitence sufficeth not. For at Malfoy Manor’s Michaelmas feast of yesteryear, I entered thy home without thy knowledge, and it was in this wise that I came to know thy mother, Narcissa (knew in the biblical sense, of course).” And it came to pass that Draco was wonderfully wroth. “Thou villain! thou arrant knave! How darest thou enter unto carnal relations with my mother! I must needs punish thee further” spake Draco. And it came to pass that Draco took his erect member, hard and straight as the resolve of a typical citizen of the British Empire (God save the Queen!), and inserted it betwixt the buttocks of Harry, son of James. “Mmm. Yes, fuck yes” spake Harry unto Draco with erotic merriment. And it came to pass that Draco, son of Lucius, pulled his erect spear of virtue, as it were, from the buttocks of Harry in the same wise as our good King Arthur pulled the fateful sword from the stone. And Draco was about to recommence the insertion of his member betwixt the buttocks of Harry when LO!, it came to pass that Minerva McGonagall, daughter of Robert, walked into the domicile of Draco! Draco and Harry being rather comely lads, Minerva McGonagall licked her chops with erotic anticipation. And Minerva spake unto Harry and Draco, saying, “It is absolutely prohibited that students from different houses engage in carnal relations! Mr. Malfoy, I deduct 500 points from Slytherin, and Mr. Potter, 500 points from Gryffindor!” And Draco and Harry were wonderfully dismayed, for they had hoped to best each other in the house cup. “Oh my dear Professor McGonagall, I beg of thee clemency! Whatever shall we do now?”, spake Harry unto Minerva. “There is one thing thou canst do” quoth Minerva with a sly smile, and LO, it came to pass that she stripped herself of her robe, revealing lingerie of extraordinary skimpiness. And it was in this wise that Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter fucked, and thus endeth this tale.


End file.
